Important Lesson
by Gumi
Summary: A summer afternoon at the Angel School can be better used than just for studying... Ne? RxM, PG13 for shonenai content


_An_ _Important Lesson_

Author's note: It's my first attempt to write Tenshi ni Narumon fanfic (actually the first fanfic **ever**), so

please, be gentle! Also, it may not always be grammatically correct as English is not my first language,

so... yurushite, kudasai!(and let me know if you find some mistakes or there's something that sounds

wierd) Every comment, critique and review is welcomed but please, no flames...

Disclaimer: Mikael and Raphael don't of course, belong to me, but to Heaven Project!

PG13 – shonen-ai (boyxboy) and teacher/student

nothing really perverted, if don't count Raphael himself, that is:D

This little fluff takes place before the actual TNN storyline.

It was a bright, sunny afternoon at the Angel School in Heaven. Most of the students were taken out to the school gardens for some studying in the open air and also for some freetime. A few of them went to the woods nearby, looking for some heavenly mushrooms and berries, girls were making girlands of flowers, but most of the students were gathered around a big, angel-shaped fountain standing in the centre of one of the biggest gardens, and enjoyed themselves in singing, playing various games or just watching the sheer beauty of the scenery in front of their eyes.

All of them, but one, that is, Mikael, who was sitting on the bench hidden in the shadow of a nearby tree, far away from the too ethusiastically shouting crowd, reading a book. It wasn't that, he couldn't stand the noisiness of his colleagues, he just liked it better that way. As for someone who considered every and each minute of idleness a waste of time, he always tried to make a good use of his spare time as much as possible. That is, by studying. Because of being a student and acquiring knowledge in a preparation of becoming an angel, that kind of behaviour could have been regarded as something perfectly natural, but even his colleagues thought that Mikael was overdoing himself most of the time.

But the aqua-haired boy didn't really care about other's opinions, as far as his goals were concerned. He knew that only the most hardworking ones would be blessed by a chance of becoming an admirable angelic creature, they are so wishing now to become.

Mikael was deep into his own thoughts when suddenly something small tickled his ear from behind. He yelped and jumped out of the bench, turning around, not really surprised at all to see one of the most annoying teachers in all the Angel School.

Raphael-sama!

The aqua-haired boy bursted out in irriation at his mentor, who just brought a little daisy flower with which he tickled Mikael a moment earlier, up to his lips and gave his student a wide grin.

Ya! What are you doing here, all alone?

He asked nonchalantly. Raphael had always thought that Mikael was just a born, please-tease-me type of a person and most of the time he couldn't resist of pulling that easily annoyed part of his student's self out of his cool and calm outer facade.

And, as always, Mikael would just pretend it didn't - really - bother him at all and try to gather all his pulsing nerves under control.

I'm fine on my own.

He turned his back at him, sat down again and proceeded to return to his interrupted studying.

Really? – Raphael drawled, looking around – Or, perhaps... could it be, you're bothered by all of this noise,

hmmm...?

Raphael gave him a quick glance and then leaned closer whispering sensuously.

I can show you a place where we can be all alone, just two of us...

Mikael just closed his eyes and twitched at his teacher's excited tone. He knew that now, since Raphael had actually managed to find him, the angel would never leave him alone.

Let's go! – Suddenly, Raphael strightened himself, disappearing for a second, then reappeared

before Mikael, holding out his hand.

I'm right in the middle of my studying, Raphael-sama!

Mikael ignored the stretched hand and tried once more to focus on his book's contents.

You haven't been there yet, have you? Let's make it a part of today's study!

E?

Mikael finally raised his head up and looked confused at Raphael.

You see, all the other students went there when you were sitting here aaaall alone...

Raphael winked smugly and the aqua-haired boy sighed in defeat.

They were making their way through the woods, which for Mikael, had no end. During it, Raphael had been changing direction continuously, and in the end Mikael found himself totally loosing orientation.

Ano, are we there yet, Raphael-sama?

Mikael walked behind Raphael, looking around worriedly.

Aa, just one more turning...

The darkness of the woods finally paled and they reached a wide meadow with a rivulet crossing over. The one-winged angel walked up to the rivulet, lied down on the grass beside it, putting his hands behind his back and closing his eyes. Mikael kept looking around searching for any sign that this place had more to offer than just some grassy ground, a rivulet and a trees all around, but apparently, he was just dragged out for nothing.

Raphael-sama...

Mikael started somewhat calmly...

You tricked me, didn't you?

And ended obviously irritated.

Raphael just smirked.

Let's rest...

The aqua-haired boy was quite infuriated already.

You did this on purpose, didn't you? What about the other students?

They're free... as for today...

The cinnamon-haired angel eased himself more and seemed not to mind his student's fury at all.

I can't believe it!

Finally, Mikael gave up, his shoulders slumping.

Just rest and relax...ne?

Mikael gave his mentor a quick exasperated look, before slowly walking up to him and sitting down on the grass, careful to keep a proper distance and then opened his book.

Raphael yawned, realizing he had dozed off and sat up. He looked around rather restlessly.

Ne, you're still studying, Mikael?

He found his student sitting on the grass a little further away, reading a book. He smiled somewhat bitterly.

Mochiron desu!

Mikael didn't even bother to look at him.

And you're still angry at me?

The boy nodded still not looking up.

Raphael laughed a little.

It seems there isn't anything else you do beside studying, ne Mikael?

Of course! That's because I'm an angel student. There's nothing else I should hold interest in beside this.

Nothing else, huh?

The one-winged angel turned his face toward a rivulet and for a while didn't say anything. One look on his face could reveal a deep thoughtfulness.

Suddenly, he raised his face up with a quite serious look in his eyes.

All right then... we'll make this another lesson of yours.

Mikael jerked his head up from the book.

Lesson!

Raphael turned to the aqua-haired boy and made himself sit closer to him.

A special lesson...

He looked down on Mikael with a wicked grin.

Special?

The boy looked somewhat bewildered but didn't draw back.

Yeah... but first, I have to make sure you really want to participate in it...

Raphael stared intently into Mikael's eyes and the aqua-haired boy found that he couldn't avert his eyes from his teacher's serious gaze.

Learn?

You must know I haven't brought you here without a reason.

Raphael leaned just a little bit closer to Mikael.

I told you... it's a part of today's study... So, do you want to learn something new?

Finally Mikael managed to turn away from Raphael's eyes. He looked down into his lap, thinking over what he was told about.

Maybe something that a large part of students of the Angel School already knows about...

The boy's head jerked up, and he looked with a stunned expression on his face then looked down again. Raphael fell silent waiting for Mikael's answer.

Ano... if you could...

Mikael's shoulders started to shake a little and his voice was tense.

Hmm...?

Raphael drawled nonchalantly.

I... I mean...

Raphael gave him yet again a bitter smile and looked up into the sky.

Well... awhile ago, it seemed you really wanted to go back, so...

Raphael-sama...

Mikael growled angrily.

Just answer: yes or no?

A small hesistation.

Yes...

Raphael grinned softly and looked back at Mikael who still had his face turned down.

Would you teach me it, Raphael-sama?

The aqua-haired boy asked timidly in an almost whispering voice.

Hmm... if it's the cutest student in whole Angel School who's asking how could I possibly refuse?

Raphael grinned brightly.

Please, stop joking!

Yet again Mikael's tone of voice was tinged with a irritation, but the cinnamon-haired angel didn't mind that and kept smiling at him.

Alright, alright... But it can be a really hard and difficult lesson, you know...

I don't mind! I want to learn it...

Mikael looked up at his teacher.

Really?

Mikael snapped up impatiently.

Raphael-sama, you want me to quit, don't you!

No, of course not... but I want to be absolutely certain that you won't change your mind after all...

Mikael withdrew a little.

Is it... that hard?

Raphael nodded with a closed eyes. Mikael reconsidered it for a while, then in a small, oddly enthusiastic voice he whispered to himself.

But if that's a part of a trial to become an angel... by all means I want to learn it...

For a moment there, a somewhat sad expression appeared on Raphael's face while he was looking at his student, but quickly it changed into a big smile.

I promise, you won't regret it. It'll be a unique lesson.

He leaned over the aqua-haired boy.

Now, close your eyes...

Raphael's hovering face was mere centimetres away from Mikael's .

Why?

Mikael blinked his eyes with confusion.

The lesson... has already started...

Even more confused, the boy eventually closed his eyes hesistantly.

Now... how are you feeling?

Raphael asked while softly brushing a few aqua strands from his student's eyes. Mikael frowned, his eyes still closed.

Raphael-sama! Does it really have any connection with the lesson?

Why, of course it has!

Raphael claimed solemnly though his eyes held an amused little glint to them. Mikael pursed his lips and tensed a bit.

I feel... normal.

What do you mean?

The one-winged angel insisted. Mikael stuttered, his voice faltering.

G-good... I think...

Raphael coerced him into laying down on the grass and leaned over him.

Raphael-sama?

Totally puzzled, Mikael tried to lift himself up but was quickly restrained by Raphael's firm grip on his wrist.

Shh... and now?

The aqua-haired boy grew more and more perplexed as each minute passed, not quite catching on whatever his teacher was aiming at.

G...good... as well...

That's good...

Mikael wriggled a bit.

Raphael-sama... I think that...

...you want to quit?

The aqua-haired angel became even more jumpy at the frankly stated question.

N-no... but...

Raphael leaned closer so that Mikael nearly felt himself overwhelmed by his ticklish breath.

There's no turning back... you know that, don't you?

...Hai...

Raphael smiled softly.

So... just relax and do exactly whatever your teacher wants you to do... ok?

The boy gave a little nod and Raphael could feel tightening of all his student's muscles. He drew a line up to his shoulder in attempt to soothe them a bit.

Yeah... let's see... I'll ask you a one little question now... and I want you to give it a deep thought before answering honestly, ok.?

He stroked the inner side of Mikael's hand.

H...hai...

The boy's voice sounded quite flustered.

I'd like to know... what is the most important thing for you?

Raphael whispered softly narrowing his eyes.

E?

Mikael fluttered his eyes open, suprised and found the one-winged angel watching him intently with a piercing gaze.

The most important thing in the whole world. Something that is more precious and you hold more dearly to your heart than anything else.

Mikael looked at the sky pensively.

The most important... thing...

Consider this deeply...It has a large meaning.

Is that so?

Un – Raphael nodded.

The aqua-haired boy glanced at his mentor, before looking back at the sky. He pondered over the matter for a bit then answered slowly but firmly.

The most important thing for me... is to attend the Angel School and therefore to prepare myself for becoming an angel...

For awhile, there was a deep silence interrupted only by chirping birds and a rippling of the rivulet nearby. Mikael stared into the sky musing on his own thoughts while Raphael was staring at him. It was the cinnamon-haired angel who finally broke the somewhat awkard silence.

So, the most important thing for you is to become an angel... is that right?

...Hai...

You have no doubt about that?

Mikael hesitated a bit.

...N...no... I'm sure...

You think, the others think the same as you?

The aqua-haired boy moved his gaze to his teacher, startled.

Isn't that so? That's exactly why we all, angel students, are here, in the Angel School.

Raphael stared for a bit more, then lowered his head, closing his eyes and smiling to himself.

But... what if I showed you something that could become even more important than becoming an angel?

More important than becoming an angel?

Mikael sat up rather abruptly, looking quite taken aback, though his mentor didn't seem to notice that at all, as he nodded cheerfully.

The aqua-haired boy stared at him briefly with a confused look, then layed his eyes on book he was reading earlier.

Well... if there is something that could be more important... but I doubt it. Wasn't it you, Raphael-sama who always claimed that becoming an angel is a dream each and every student should pursue?

Raphael looked at him rather somberly before nodding approvingly.

That's true.

Mikael still had his head bend down. His voice turned more urgent and agitated with every second.

You and other teachers have always said that if we become angels, all our dreams will come true and we will gain an unbelievable abilities...

That's right...

The one-winged angel uttered calmly.

Mikael's head snapped up, face totally baffled.

So...why! Isn't becoming an angel the greatest thing?

Raphael watched him with a little baffled expression himself.

You think so, by looking at me?

The boy grew further confused.

...Y...yes... that's ... how I feel...

Why?

Why!... That's because...

Mikael's shoulders shook nervously as he his gaze wandered restlessly back and forth.

Do I look like a happy person?

Yes...

The aqua-haired boy lowered his gaze.

Like a free person?

Y...yes...

Like someone whose all dreams and plans have come true?

Yes!

Raphael fell silent for a moment and seemed to ponder over something deeply while Mikael raised his head up and turned his confused eyes at him. Suddenly the one-winged angel gazed straightly into his his student's eyes.

It might be like that...

Mikael exclaimed furiously.

Of course, it's like that!

Raphael turned his gaze toward the little stream which they were sitting by and watched it with a somewhat wistful look in his eyes. Seeing his teacher so thoughtful like that had often made Mikael feel somewhat awkard. The aqua-haired boy gazed up worriedly at Raphael while the cinnamon-haired angel spoke in a quiet whisper.

If it's so... then why do I always have this nagging feeling of something missing...?

Mikael gave a small sound of surprise.

The question was probably meant to be aimed toward Mikael, but for the aqua-haired boy it seemed his teacher was actually asking himself.

Even after becoming an angel, why do I have this constant feeling of something missing there?

Mikael still stared puzzled at his mentor.

Raphael gave a small sigh, then lifted his gaze at the sky, staring into the distance.

It's true that while becoming an angel, I gained more than any mere mortal could ever dream of. It's true that I feel free... it's a wonderful feeling to be able to make people happy, to be able to teach in the Angel School... But...

Raphael narrowed his eyes saddly.

But?

Mikael felt a sudden, tiny and sharp pain somewhere in his heart by looking at his teacher like this.

But it's not true that all of this makes me a truly happy person.

E?

Mikael blinked totally lost. Raphael turned his face and looked with a warm smile into his amber eyes. For awhile there was nothing but silence around them.

When you become an angel you will understand.

The aqua-haired boy felt a sudden wave of heat coming up to his cheeks so he lowered his gaze shyly.

That, even after becoming one you can't always feel happy...

Ano, excuse me,but... I don't think that what you are saying makes any sense, Raphael-sama...

Mikael interrupted slowly looking hardly at the ground.

Haven't we always been taught that by becoming an angel we will achieve our completeness? Isn't that what they all call a happiness?

Raphael gave a small laugh.

Straight out of the Angel Manual.

Raphael-sama!

Mikael bursted completely unhinged.

That's true!

The one-winged angel beamed at his student but quickly his face soften and something melancholy entered his eyes as he again turned them toward the surrounding trees.

That must be a truth... if everyone claims so...

Silence.

But... unfortunately that's not a kind of truth that could account for my feeling of insuffiency...

There was something in the tone of his voice, a quiet longing that tugged at Mikael's heart. He stared transfixed at the elder angel.

Raphael smiled at him wistfully, then suddenly leaned and grabbed his hand.

Now... lie down and close your eyes...

Mikael started to wriggle again.

B-but..

Lesson is still running.

Mikael obeyed with a rather forced obedience.

Raphael stroked his chest tenderly.

Ne... Mikael...

Hai?

I'd like... when you finally become an angel... to ask you this question once again...

About the most important thing?

The aqua-haired boy looked up at his mentor with a question in his eyes.

Raphael nodded quietly.

Yeah... I'd like to hear your answer then...

He looked deeply into amber eyes.

Maybe then...

...hai?

Again, Raphael fell into a deep silence, that for Mikael seemed to last all eternity, still staring hard at him. The one-winged angel traced his fingers along the boy's hips in a small, tender caresses to which Mikael tensed all his muscles. The aqua-haired boy looked up at his teacher, whose eyes seemed to stare blankly at him which made him even more nervous.

Ra...Raphael-sama?

Hmmm...?

Raphael hummed flippantly.

The aqua-haired boy moved his body skittishly.

How long will the lesson still last?

Raphael flashed him a brilliant smile.

It only depends on how an active its participant you'll turn out to be.

Mikael scowled impatiently.

I have much study to do.

The cinnamon-haired angel smiled mischievously and bent over to whisper to his student's ear.

Don't worry... Leave it all to me and just relax...

He kept touching his student's body through the thin fabric of his school uniform more firmly with each passing second and Mikael started to feel panicky.

You know...

The one-winged angel whispered seductively.

... the important thing is to make a good introduction to a lesson... to set a proper mood...

Mood?

Mikael looked at him incredulously as if asking what kind of nonsenses is his teacher talking about.

Raphael gave a crooked, mocking grin.

- Or perhaps... you're already prepared, hmm?

Mikael sprang up absolutely enraged.

Mou...! I have already enough of this! Stop with all these jokes!

These are not jokes!

The aqua-haired boy tried actually to push Raphael away and stand up, but but his teacher's strong grip on his shoulders prevented him from any futher move. For a moment there, he managed to look up at his teacher and saw with a stunning surprise a serious determination in his amethyst eyes. Then as soon as that he found himself being kissed very gently, lovingly on the lips.

Although pretty startled, Mikael managed to break away from Raphael's firm lips, figuring that if not stopped, the one-winged angel would probably keep on till, he was practically at the edge of suffocation.

After some futile attempts to calm his heavy panting, the angel student was finally capable of making some coherent sound beyond sputtering.

Ra... Raphael-sama...! What are you...!

Shh... the lesson is still running...

It... this is not a lesson!

Mikael tried, in vain to escape from his teacher's strong embrace and piercing gaze, blushing furiously.

Oh, no...you're wrong, it is... It's our special lesson

Raphael whispered almost breathlessly as he leaned closer with a wicked smile, squinting his eyes, obviously drawing in for another kiss.

Stop it!

Mikael shoved him away rather violently and turned away.

Again for a while there was nothing but silence around them. Raphael didn't seem to mind his student's sudden outrage though his amethyst eyes held a mixture of pain and loneliness... and maybe a bit of disappointment as well. He stared at him like that for some time then turned his wistful look, again, to the rivulet streaming nearby.

Moment later he spoke in a low, somewhat depressed voice.

I knew... you would react like this...

Mikael's shoulders winced a bit visibly and he turned his face slightly toward his teacher. He was quite taken aback by Raphael's tone of voice and his heart was beating frantically, waiting for his teacher to say something... He feared, for a moment if he hadn't gone too far...

And although you might think it's silly and stupid, it **is** truly a lesson

The aqua-haired boy turned toward him with a confused eyes, but Raphael still had his own locked somewhere in the distance and seemed to forget for awhile about Mikael's presence.

But...!...but...

The angel student tried to oppose weakly.

Finally the one-winged angel hung his head down, sighing deeply, defeated. Mikael watched his eyes shutting painfully with a sidelong glances and felt his own heart squeezing tightly with regret. He reached his hand out tentatively and put it softly on Raphael's.

Raphael... sama...

He uttered gently with a quiet affection.

Almost instinctively, Raphael covered his student's hand with his own, free one. He turned his sad, crooked smile at him and looked straightly into his student's amber eyes. The one-winged angel's gaze seemed to entrap Mikael's own and the boy found it hard, almost impossible to tear his own eyes away from that heartbroken expression.

Mikael...

Raphael's voice sounded so pleading, piercing through Mikael's heart and mind like a sharp knife.

Are you afraid?

It would have been impossible not to notice a slight widening of amber eyes at the unexpected question... even though, Mikael admitted to himself, it had actually echoed somewhere in the deepest parts of his mind many, many times before, only perhaps he hadn't been fully aware of it, or maybe, even more likely he hadn't really wanted to hear it. It seemed as if Raphael was voicing out something that had been lying in the very depths of his self-awareness... something that, one could argue, Mikael tried to unconsciously conceal from himself... and now, it was being voiced so straigtforwardly by those eternally smiling lips.

Finally the aqua-haired boy broke away from the piercing gaze that was locked with his own and dropped his eyes to his lap.

For a seemingly eternal moment there was nothing but silence, again, as always when there had been actually too many words to be spoken.

Finally, Raphael reached his hand to Mikael's still lowered chin, lifting it slowly and fixed his smiling eyes on his student's. He then asked in a quiet, warm tone...

Shall we continue the lesson?

... and kissed him deeply, this time a little bit more forcefully.

Immediately, the boy's whole body tensed up and once more he tried to push Raphael away, but his mentor didn't allow it, quickly wrapping his one arm around the boy's waist and the other pushing on the back of Mikael's head, seizing him firmly. He then pressed himself against his student and coerced him into laying down, before settling on the top of his body.

Raphael waited till Mikael's rage calmed down and soon the aqua-haired boy seemed to realize that's there is no use fighting against his teacher's obviously too muscular body, so he gave up and Raphael felt his student's resistance weakening slowly. He loosened his grip as well and proceeded to unfasten his student's shirt buttons deliberately, while covering his face, neck and collar in hot, wet kisses. Mikael struggled a bit more, although knowing well enough that there was no escaping from that – as for Raphael, he was showing almost a fierce determination in actually teaching him this particular lesson. He might try to oppose, but really could **not** disobey his teacher... being it Raphael - all the more.

So, in a final conclusion, he decided to let his mentor do whatever he wanted to do.

Just this once – he added, self-assured.

Soon, the only sound his ears managed to catch was the rustling of the grass beneath them and their ragged breathing. Mikael tried his best to not let himself go with the flow, keeping his body stiff, eyes tightly shut and teeth clenched, though occasionally he couldn't help hissing and gasping in strangled cries, panting hardly in pain.

My... you're so cold... Mikael...

Raphael's semi-amused voice echoed from somewhere far, far away.

He drew his lips near Mikael's ear, tickling it's pink curve with his breathing and whispered in a strangled, sort of frustrated voice...

...even though I'm trying so hard...

He put a small, longing smile on his face and kissed the sweat covered cheek tenderly, pressing his body tighter to his student's.

Again, Mikael felt something like a thin wire snapping inside of him upon hearing that miserable tone. Some of the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes streamed smoothly down his brightly flushed cheeks.

Soon, he couldn't manage any coherent thought and gave himself over to the upcoming wave of pleasure and bliss.

It had always been this way, Mikael thought distantly to himself.

He might keep opposing, fighting against it, running away but in the end there was the same, startling realization, that all it was in vain, as those strong arms always managed to catch him back and restrain from moving further.

One could argue, that it was due to the, supposedly magnificent power of persuasion that Raphael possessed and wasn't hesitant to use quite mercilessly... yet, deep down, Mikael knew that it wasn't just that... because if it was just that, he would quite certainly have been able to resist the one-winged angel.

And although reluctantly, Mikael was starting to admit to himself that he could as much as just say he was probably be tied to the happy-go-lucky and mischievous, yet so warm and caring cinnamon-haired angel for all of the eternity.

A mild wind swept softly across their bare, exhausted bodies. Raphael collapsed onto Mikael's body, completely worn-out and gathered boy's slender figure into his arms, snuggling close. Lying like that close together and listening to his student's slowly steadying heartbeat was sometimes, Raphael thought, everything he ever needed to feel complete in his life. One could call him a hopeless romantic, but the one-winged angel knew his whole life had been already entirely devoted to that proud, reserved, yet shy and in fact, a very lonely young boy. He doubted he was thought the same way... being well awared, that for Mikael, there were his dreams and goals that he held more dearly to his heart than everything else. Yet, on the other hand he was quite certain that the aqua-haired boy loved him in his own, a little selfish and self-indulgent kind of way... because he was still such a helpless baby, striving to all his best not to allow his mask of a perfect student to fall.

Long ago, Raphael had acknowledged that while cool, standoffish and full of quiet confidence on the surface, Mikael's true persona, beside being very easy to annoy and embarrass, was de facto craving for apprecation, affection and indulgence through his strong, outward denials. Thus, for Raphael, being able to grant him it all by becoming a sort of father figure and in return, winning Mikael's reluctant, yet strong attachment was so far satisfactory enough.

Raphael smiled happily, burying his face into Mikael's scattered on the grass, fragrant wisps of hair and tightened his hold. He then brought his lips to the boy's ear and whispered seductively, sending him a smug grin.

How was it?

Mikael didn't respond, but the one-winged angel could notice a blush slowly creeping into his student's cheeks. He gave a small chuckle at it while Mikael shut his eyes and frowned.

Raphael-sama, you're heavy.

He complained in annoyance.

Yoshi, yoshi.

The elder angel laughed lighly and gave him one more quick squeeze, before pushing himself away and laying down on his his stomach beside him. After finally regaining his freedom, Mikael wriggled a bit, deliberately turning his back on his teacher and drawing his shoulders together.

Ignoring that little display of indifference, he ran his hand down Mikael's bare shoulder, waist and hips, stroking the velvety smooth and slick skin beneath his fingertips lovingly and could feel a little goosebumps forming all over his student's body in respond to his touch. Then, his smiling expression sombered and he spoke in earnest tone.

Mikael... I don't want you to regret anything...

The one-winged angel's voice grew slightly anxious.

Do you...?

Now you're asking me that!

Mikael snapped back in a quiet, angry voice.

Gomen, gomen

Raphael laughed rather sheepishly, then as quickly broke off, urging him to answer.

But... do you?

There it was again, the silence.

And when it almost seemed that the aqua-haired boy wouldn't answer, he whispered in a very quiet, soft voice.

Iie...

Once again, a brilliant, heart-melting smile lit Raphael's face. He brought himself closer to the slender body of his student, arms wrapping around his waist and kissed his glowing ear affectionately.

But... I won't ever again accept your excuses, Raphael-sama.

Mikael added solemnly after a moment.

Raphael's expression got sullen a bit at the statement, but as quickly he lightened up yet again, dipping his head and half-smiling.

I know...

He allow a small sigh to escape his lips, stirring a few aqua strands.

Just... relax a little bit more... ne?

Mikael didn't respond, but there was a sudden, quiet, mutual understanding and Raphael sensed that his student wouldn't be resisting anymore. He wound his fingers through the aqua bangs, enjoying the feeling of a pure delight.

It was so soothing he couldn't help himself drifting in a peaceful slumber, eyes closed and in no more than few minutes later, he found himself half-dozing comfortably with his face buried in Mikael's sweet scented hair.

A tranquil and serene atmosphere filled up the air...

Birds chirping, water rustling, wind sweeping through the woods quietly... shut off from the rest of the world, time stopped...

and just... the two of us, Raphael thought to himself dreamily, absently.

Suddenly, he felt a small, cool hand hesitantly touching his own, where it was placed on his student's waist. Then a quiet voice called him with a distinctive note of affection.

Raphael-sama...

Nnn?

Raphael mumbled something incoherent in response, smiling self satisfied to himself. Mikael turned his face tentatively toward the elder angel, then back again and as if in a sudden and small relief, he placed his hand firmly on his teacher's.

Eventually, Mikael admitted, he had always been led to those warm and solid arms... welcomed by this cheerful, tender smile... and as much as he'd like to deny it, he found it comforting and irresistible – because Raphael was always capable of showing and teaching him values totally different from those he grew up treasuring the most, yet equally important.

Raphael knew, that though not always enough, there were certain times when persistence did worked miracles.

He had already decided, he would just let Mikael go his own way and watch over him from afar... as he was holding a vague certainty that in the end, the boy would come back to him.

It might have been this or equally it could have been his overconfidence that they might be connected to each

other forever by something too intangible to perceive.

Or, so he wanted to believe...

It had already become quite dark and stars had appeared about the horizon, while they were still wandering through the woods in a vain attempt to find the way back to the school grounds.

Which one could it have been?

Raphael spoke quietly to himself, looking around unconcernedly. Behind his back, Mikael groaned angrily.

Raphael-sama, don't tell me you don't remember!

The one-winged angel made a few steps ahead, humming, then stopped, strightening himself and putting his hands on his hips. He stayed like that for quite awhile, looking very thoughtful. Then suddenly, he turned over his shoulder, confirming light-heartedly...

I don't remember.

... and breaking into a silly grin.

Raphael-sama!

The aqua-haired boy couldn't stand his mentor's fooling around anymore and proceeded to look for the right pathway by himself, but soon realized there's really no use, as it was already too dark to even distinguish one tree from another.

Hora, Mikael! We could do as much as just stay here for a night, ne?

A voice called out from behind him in a slow, suggestive tone.

No way! You can use your wings, Raphael-sama and check where we are now, can't you!

Well, yeah, but... you see... it's just one wing, you know... and it's pretty exhausting to fly with it alone...

Raphael actually prattled on for awhile causing the aqua-haired boy to sink more and more with every second into a highly constrained madness, his golden eyes flashing as he glared at his teacher.

I've already told you I won't accept any of your excuses!

Buuut... isn't that exactly what you love in me the best?

Raphael remarked as he gave him a seductive wink to which Mikael responded by flushing a deep crimson and stuttering in embarrasment...

Ra-raphael-sama!

At once he swung round, striding briskly ahead with his fists clenched and ignoring Raphael's perky, amused laughter following him close behind.

A starlit sky above them brightly illuminated the gloomy darkness and was engulfing them like a soft, warm wave with a sweet aroma floating thickly through the air.


End file.
